


little harmless questions

by junhuiwishes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Confused Kim Mingyu, Distressed Junhui, Distressed Minghao, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kim Mingyu is a Little Shit, M/M, literally everyone notices the junhao immediately, soonyoung is not an arsonist he's just a bad cook, stream silent boarding gate or else junhao drought, translator noona is junhao's token straight friend (she has a husband)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuiwishes/pseuds/junhuiwishes
Summary: Mingyu pretty much accidentally outs Junhui and Minghao's relationship to millions of carats to the amusement of their translator, and to the dismay of a very peeved Minghao.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Wen Jun hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	little harmless questions

Junhui and Minghao peek their heads into the room that Pledis has Mingyu doing his Huya livestream in.

Sensing shuffling and movement around the doorframe, courtesy of Junhui shoving Minghao to go in first so he could quote unquote "enter with a flourish", leaving the younger grumbling as he enters the room even though he complies, Mingyu immediately beams and shifts the attention to them.

"Carats! It seems as though we have very special guests joining us today!" Mingyu waves his arms as if to imitate some sort of extravagant home owner giving you a tour of his gilded-in-gold mansion.

Junhui giggles as Minghao steps into the camera frame, arms still folded as his unamused gaze is trained on his lover before focusing onto the camera, and greeting the fans.

But Minghao knows, that underneath his seemingly cold glare directed at Junhui, the older knows that affection and warmth lace his voice and touches every time their shoulders bump together, or every time Minghao speaks to him, everything else in the world not mattering to him because the only one in his line of sight is Wen Junhui.

Junhui knows that. 

Minghao gives the camera a small wave as he beckons Junhui to quickly join them.

Junhui skips on over to the white desk in front of Mingyu where his PC is situated and leans on it, smiling wide at the camera, teeth fully showing and all. 

"Hello everyone! I hope you're doing well!" Junhui quips and waves at the camera too, albeit much more energetically than his serene boyfriend did. 

Junhui rambles on to Mingyu about the spicy hotpot he just had for lunch with Minghao, and invites him to join them next time. Which in their world, is tomorrow since they see each other every, single day without fail. 

Minghao doesn't mind though. He finds the thought of Junhui being the first thing he sees when he wakes up wonderful. Not to mention the fact that he finds Junhui's kisses the sole thing that makes his entire day before the older pads down to his shared room with Chan, Hansol and Seokmin. 

He can only coo at how endearing Junhui was only to realise everything he does will be caught on real time, so he alertedly coughs in disguise, turning around and giving himself time to briefly grin at the though of Junhui, then turn back around again. Smart.

There's only so much love he can hold back for his boyfriend on a live stream, you know. For your information, Minghao thinks about Junhui almost every minute. He pretty much occupies Minghao's entire brain other than their intense choreography and packed variety as well as radio show appearances.

While he sneaks a glance in Junhui's direction thinking no one can notice, Mingyu continues talking and gesturing animatedly.

Pauses for when Mingyu focuses on the game is filled in by their translator noona-slash-close-friend (she does know about Junhui and Minghao's relationship after all, and is especially supportive might I add) translating Mingyu's every word with equal gusto.

"Everyone, this game is so hard..." Mingyu whines to no one in particular, gaze still steady on the computer and the mouse completely covered by his nervous and therefore, vice-like grip.

Minghao and Junhui are each seated on Mingyu's side, making conversation with the translator noona that's full of eye smiles and chuckles as they tease Mingyu, making him pronounce hard Chinese word that he absolutely butchers.

Junhui laughs and Minghao's eyes brighten. He sits up and straightens his back, eager to continue the conversation so that he could hear Junhui laugh again.

But Mingyu interrupts. That's when Minghao remembers he's not in the comfort of their dorms cuddling on his bed with Junhui, with the older snuggled up against his chest as his arn wraps protectively around the older's body as his free hand cards through Junhui's soft hair. 

They are in fact, doing a very live livestream. 

"That was so hard. Why do they make unbeatable games again?" Mingyu complains, voice sounding a little parched as the stream had been running for a little over an hour now. He turns to the camera upon picking up the bottle of water underneath the desk.

Minghao was about to respond when he answers his own question, to the couple's amusement.

"Oh! That's right, the game developers have to make money. Of course." Mingyu makes an expression likening him to being in deep thought as he nods his head in pseudo-understanding.

He does not get why unbeatable games are made. 

But moving on. 

"Noona! I have a question for you." Mingyu slowly starts out, as if he was a little undecided on whether he should actually articulate his thoughts or not.

Their translator looks up from her transcript of their dialogue. "Hmm?" She prompts for him to go on. 

"What... does.. Bao-baobeier mean? Junnie calls Myungho that all the time when we're at home." Mingyu questions, skewering the Chinese phrase even though he's heard being thrown around all the time at the dorms.

Right as Mingyu finishes his sentence, the atmosphere in the room completely tenses. 

Both Junhui and Minghao freeze, eyes momentarily locking before they turn their gazes back to the camera. Minghao pales while Junhui swallows and opens his mouth to change the subject.

But midway he realises he has nothing to say. And wordlessly opening and closing his mouth would definitely seem suspicious. Thus, in an attempt to avert a potential PR crisis, he just licks his lips instead and laughs. 

Way too high pitched and shrill for his own liking. 

"He calls everyone that. That's pretty much Jun's nickname for everyone he lays his eyes on." Minghao rushes out, taking it upon himself to save the day. But in reality, it can only do so much to prevent the daggers being thrown at him from across the room by their PR manager. 

Junhui can only stare at him shell-shocked. His brain goes at a hundred miles per hour, but he can't open his mouth to save his life. 

But a smile slowly plasters itself across his face as he gets Minghao's drift. 

"I do!" Junhui lies through his teeth. He thanks the stars and the moon that Jeonghan or Seungkwan weren't here to out him for the lies he told, and prays that they wouldn't watch this broadcast anytime soon. 

Their translator raises an eyebrow and quietly snickers, immediately clearing her throat and regaining composure when Minghao sends a deadpan look her way. 

Oblivious to the scene he just created, he continues talking about his day and gives the fans an anecdote on how Soonyoung almost burned the whole building down last week, and how Seungkwan almost strangled Jeonghan. 'Playfully', he adds as a precaution, no stranger to the weird articles and tweets some people wrote in their analyses of their relationships.

"It means baby." Their translator finally answers Mingyu's question and Junhui took that as a cue to step two of averting crisis: calling Mingyu baobei and draping himself over the taller's shoulders, much to Minghao's chagrin.

"Baobei!" Junhui excitedly calls out, rolling his chair nearer to Mingyu's so he could grab his arm and lean into his neck.

Not only does Minghao spin around, but so does their translator, who was currently trying to keep her laugh in by biting her lip at the scene that just unfolded before her. 

All thanks to what Mingyu thought was a harmless little question that he probably should've asked Junhui or Minghao themselves. 

Anyway, you're gonna have to give him kudos because he was trying to make it seem like calling his members baby was the most normal thing on the planet.

And he was pretty much succeeding because the air shifts into a more comfortable silence, only accompanied by the furious clicking of Mingyu's mouse and the occasional typing of the keyboard.

Both he and Minghao grow comfortable in their seats once again. 

He stays that way for a while while Mingyu looks at him as if he'd just grown a second head, but pays no mind to the weird shit he was already used to his hyung doing and goes about with his game. 

Soon, Junhui and Minghao have to leave. 

They bid the staff and the fans goodbye and pat Mingyu on the back and ruffle his hair. But Minghao might've subconsciously punch him in the shoulder a little too hard as payback for the roller-coaster he put them through today, because Mingyu huffs and rubs the sore spot on his shoulder.

Oops. Force of habit. 

If Mingyu's eyes had been a little sharper that day, or if the camera was turned just a little bit more to the left to leave the door in the frame, millions of fans would've caught Minghao's hand on the small of Junhui's back, with his other hand on Junhui's nape. An intimate action neither of them were unfamiliar with. 

And if the microphones hadn't been placed directly above Mingyu to pick up on the words spoken by the main character of today, they would've caught onto Minghao softly saying "Baobeier, let's go home," to a Junhui with love and wonder in his eyes. Only for Minghao.

* * *

**@pledismorelikepledie**

GUYS DID U ALL SEE THE WAY JUNHAO FROZE WHEN MINGYU TALKED ABOUT JUNHUI CALLING MINGHAO BAOBEI ALL THE TIME??

**@wonufartz**

I DID TOO

THANK GOD I'M NOT ALONE ON THIS

I WAS ABOUT TO ACTUALLY GO FERAL

**@gyu_XX_gyu**

OH MY GOD MINGYU I WILL BITE YOU

i can't believe he almost gave away junhao to the entire world TT 

**@EaterOfJunhui**

i was this close to yelling in someone's face

junhao real hello??

god loves the junhaoists we know!! we're your favourites!!!

**@JUNHAO69**

are we going to collectively ignore the fact that god loves us 

junhaoists NEVER lose actually 

it's mathematically clinically scientifically impossible

**@lovebughansol**

get in line verkwanists were there first 

ok WAIT but truth Be told.. i can't stop Watching Junhao moments 

**@iBiteSeokminButtocks**

everyone shut up junhao real

NO BRAIN JUST JUNHAO IN LOVE THEY ARE REAL LIFE SOULMATES I WANT WHAT THEY HAVE!! SO BAD!!

**@H0R4NGH43LUVER**

hey god me again.. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's pretty ambiguous as to whether mingyu knows about junhao, so i'll leave that up to you! but in my head he doesn't know lol.. but at the same time i'm telling myself why would their translator know about junhao before mingyu??
> 
> anyway this was pretty bad i have forgotten all the vocabulary stashed away in my head if u couldn't tell already!
> 
> this was written on a whim but i really want to get back into writing and have so many ideas!! i enjoy it so much i just wish i was better at it TT
> 
> anyhoozles i hope u enjoyed all the same :D
> 
> https://youtu.be/ZZwI0AvNbl8 - STREAM SILENT BOARDING GATE OR ELSE JUNHAO DROUGHT!


End file.
